Bajo la misma estrella
by NoeLawliet
Summary: Kenny le da una idea a su amigo y le sugiere que le lleve a ver Bajo la misma estrella. "—¿Okay, Kyle? —Okay, Stan." Oneshot. Style, mención del Creek y Bunny. ¿Cartman llorando?


**H****_oli. _c: Sí, yo, ¡REVIVIENDO! Soy como Kenny, muero pero revivo. No hay poder que acabe con Noe-san. c: Feliz año nuevo atrasado, feliz navidad más atrasada aún, felices Reyes Magos y feliz ex-cumpleaños a mí que cumplí 14 el 28. *-* Ahora, les traigo un oneshot emotivo con la película Bajo la misma estrella, inspirada en el libro del mismo nombre. No sé por qué, pero yo siempre que veo películas, termino llorando. D: Y me lloro aún más las que se basan en libros, y esa película fue... increíble. Hice este oneshot solo porque me hubiese gustado verla con alguien y no a las 2:30 de la mañana en mi casa. xD****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: South Park pertenece a Matt Stone y Trey Parker.<br>Y, por la mención de coca-cola... lamentablemente, tengo que decir que tampoco es mía.  
>El libro ni la película Bajo la misma Estrella tampoco.<br>Qué suerte tengo, ¿eh?**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bajo la misma estrella<strong>

Cuando a Stan se le ocurrió ver una película con Kyle, supo que debía ser una fenomenal, una que hiciera que el pelirrojo se lanzara a sus brazos y que ambos tuvieran una hermosa velada. Pero pedirle consejo a un amigo es complicado, sobre todo cuando ese amigo es Kenny McCormick, y está dividido entre la lujuria y la dulzura por su novio Butters.

—_Zorras Bañadas en Semen_ sería una excelente idea —opinó el rubio.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Kyle me mataría con solo decir eso! —le gritó el pelinegro, dándole un zape que no logró hacer despertar de su ensoñación al inmortal.

Butters combinado con un traje de conejita no era algo precisamente inocente, y más en la mente del McCormick.

—¿Eh? Oh, bueno, podrías proponerle ver _A Este Chico Le Gusta Anal_, para gustos masculinos —una sonrisa traviesa cruzó el rostro del rubio.

El hijo de los Marsh le pidió misericordia a Dios por el pobre e indefenso Butters, y también paciencia para tratar a su amigo.

—Kyle no permitiría que las viésemos juntos, idiota. —le propinó nuevamente un golpe.— A él le gustan las cosas emotivas, las románticas, ya sabes... las cosas cursis...

—Claro, olvidé que Kyle es como una niña —se burló el pervertido, ganándose otro zape más por parte del otro—. Bueno... Butters me hizo llevarle a ver esa jodida película de adolescentes enamorados con cáncer, lloró toda la película y luego me permitió... consolarle —a Stan le daba miedo esa sonrisita—. Oí por ahí que Tucker y el pequeño y adorable Tweek también fueron a verla, y que ambos se lloraron la vida ahí. En el cine del pueblo todavían la están dando.

—Gracias, Kenny. Te regalaré un traje de _maid _para Butters en tu próximo cumpleaños —contestó el pelinegro, y, al ver la sonrisita pervertida y feliz de su amigo, su mente formuló solo una palabra: _Idiota_.

**Más tarde, en la dulce morada de los Broflosvki**

—Hey, Ky —llamó el hijo de los Marsh, atrayendo la atención de su pelirrojo favorito, quien en ese momento se encontraba realizando tareas adelantadas. Habían estado allí por dos horas seguidas, comiendo sándwiches, bebiendo coca-cola y conversando mientras hacían las correciones necesarias de sus deberes. Por supuesto, el judío había querido seguir con otros que no debían hacer hasta unas clases más y, como el pelinegro no lo iba a hacer, decidió seguir solo. En esos pequeños cinco minutos, en realidad el de gorro azul meditaba un poco sonrojado de cómo iba a ser la propuesta de aquella... ¿cita?

—¿Qué pasa, Stan? —preguntó Kyle, apartando sus verdes ojos de la hoja escrita hacia los azules orbes de su súper mejor amigo y también pareja.

—Hum... bueno... ¿quieres ir a ver al cine _"Bajo la misma estrella"_ conmigo? Dicen que es muy buena, pero si no quieres, pues vendrás igual... es decir, si no quieres, ¡no tienes por qué hacerlo! Diablos, no quería gritarte pero... ¡AHHH! —el hijo de los Marsh ahora parecía ser el hijo de los Tweak, porque parecía tan nervioso y alterado como el pequeño rubio cafeinómano.

—Stan, cálmate, iré a ver esa bonita película romántica contigo. ¡He llorado un montón con el libro, de verdad! —el pelirrojo quedó en una pose bastante extraña para un chico: con los ojitos brillando, mitad llorosos, bien sonrojado y provocando un derrame nasal en su novio—. _¿Okay?_ —cuestionó, ahora serio, el menor.

—¿Eh? —por supuesto, el pelinegro quedó embobado frente al judío y ni cuenta se dio de la minúscula pero importante palabra para este. Y eso sin agregar que apenas y conocía el libro.

—¡Idiota! ¡Tienes que contestarme _Okay_ también! —el Broflosvki le pegó un manotazo en el brazo, despertándolo de su ensoñación—. Debes recogerme temprano, o mi madre se enojará. Y si eso pasa, no dejará que salga contigo por un mes entero.

**Más tarde... sí, aún más tarde**

Alrededor de las seis y media, el hijo de los Marsh llamó a la puerta de la casa de su novio, y le atendió el pequeño hermano de este, Ike. El canadiense le miraba entre aburrido y divertido.

—Papá tiene miedo que no uses condón.

—¿Pero qué dices, Ike? —preguntó nervioso Stan. _¡Demonios! ¡A este pendejo no se le escapa nada, ya descubrió mi plan!_, pensó—. Además, no es necesario de todas formas, los hombres...

—Sí, sí se pueden embarazar. Lo leí en las noticias, crearon una bacteria que forma un falso útero en el cuerpo del uke y...

—¡IKE! ¡DEJA A STAN QUE LO TRAUMARÁS! —el pelirrojo salió justo para defender la poca inocencia que le quedaba a su pareja, quien ya estaba medio transtornado por lo que le dijo su adorable cuñado—. Déjalo, ve anime yaoi y así le quedó la cabeza. —acarició la misma y antes de irse le advirtió.—Avísale a mamá y papá que estaré en el cine con Stan.

—Quiero la nueva XBOX cuando salga el mes que viene, que limpies mi habitación durante un mes, y que te sientes conmigo a ver Junjou Romantica de nuevo.

—De acuerdo —concordó el pelirrojo, para mayor trauma y asombro del hijo de los Marsh, quien permanecía inmóvil ante la plática tan casual entre hermanastros—. Pero no te haré ningún oneshot de Hiro-san y Nowaki. Mucho menos lemon. ¡Hasta luego, Ike! —se despidió antes de que pusiera otra excusa más, y salió corriendo mientras tiraba de la mano de su novio.

**En el cine, viendo que ya era... adivina. Sí, ¡TARDE!**

—Oh, por Damien. ¡Vamos atrasados, tenemos que llegar temprano o la gente nos quitará los mejores puestos! —chillaba Kyle, zarandeando al pobre moreno que compraba a toda velocidad papas fritas y gaseosas, junto con algunos Snickers, Mentos, chicles y un par de salchichas—. ¡VAMOS, STAN! —y le empujó al oscuro salón, donde todavía no habían puesto la película.

Y comenzó. A Stan, al principio, le pareció muy entretenida. La chica sonaba menos egoísta en cuestión que él, un pensamiento que le sorprendió muchísimo. Él quería que Kyle se sintiera mal para así consolarle, la joven (que tenía un nombre bonito y extraño, _Hazel_. O como le gustaba al protagonista masculino llamarle, _Hazel Grace._) esperaba su muerte y alejaba a todos por miedo a herirlos. Incluso se llamó a sí misma una granada.

Pero no era del tipo romántico que se interesaba en espantosas novelas rosas. Sin embargo, Kyle llevaba rato llorando sobre su hombro y veía las escenas con clara emoción. El pelinegro le contempló por unos largos minutos. No podía imaginarse al pelirrojo en una situación similar a la de la película, él directamente se moriría detrás del judío. El perderlo era peor que jamás tenerlo. Volvió a prestar atención a la película, aunque solo escuchando, ya que seguía con sus ojos azules clavados en Kyle.

_¿Qué más? Es preciosa. No te cansas de mirarla. No tienes que preocuparte por si es más inteligente que tú, porque sabes que lo es. Es divertida sin pretenderlo siquiera. La quiero. Tengo la inmesa suerte de quererla, Van Houten. No puedes elegir si van a hacerte daño en este mundo, pero sí eliges quién te lo hace. Me gustan mis elecciones. Y espero que a ella le gusten las suyas._

_**¿Okay, Hazel Grace?**_

_**Okay.**_

El pelirrojo lloraba más que todas las chicas juntas en el cine con sus novios. Sin embargo, Stan también empezó a derramar lágrimas. Pero no era la misma razón, sino que las palabras del difunto protagonista le habían caído justo en el corazón. Se daba cuenta de las similitudes entre ellos y el romance de los jóvenes con cáncer. Él no se cansaba de mirar a Kyle, el cual le parecía precioso. Sabía que era más inteligente que él. Era divertido pasar tiempo con él. Más que nada las últimas oraciones: él había elegido al pelinegro para dañarlo día a día, cuando salía y rompía con Wendy, era su elección.

Tomó el mentón del judío, viendo esas bonitas esmeraldas verdosas empañadas con gotas que no debían estar ahí por ninguna razón. Le sonrió, viendo la sonrisa de vuelta que el pequeño le dirigió, y acercó su rostro al del pelirrojo. Sin embargo, no le besó, no aún.

**—¿Okay, Kyle?**

Jesús, ahora sí, el hijo de los Broflosvki se moría ahí mismo.

**—Okay, Stan.**

Y selló sus palabras con un beso que lo dijo todo, sin decirle nada.

**EXTRA~**

—Ya, deja de llorar, dulzura... eres más bonito si sonríes —consolaba el pelinegro a su novio, el cual seguía llorando aún cuando ya habían trascurrido quince minutos de la finalización de la película—. Es la última vez que te llevo a ver este tipo de novelas rosas, Ky...

El hijo de los Marsh sonrió, acariciando la espalda del pelirrojo que ya se estaba calmando. Y de la nada, una cabellera castaña y un cuerpo gordinflón atrajo su atención. Oh. Jesús. Santo. ¡ERA CARTMAN! ¡Y ESTABA LLORANDO MÁS QUE KYLE!

—No lo vas a creer, pero acabo de ver a Cartman, y está más sentimental que tú —susurró el de ojos azules a su pareja, el cual ya había parado de sollozar y ahora miraba hacia donde apuntaba el más alto. Abrió la boca, impactado—. ¿Qué tal si le tomamos una foto y luego vamos con él a burlarnos?

—Saltémosnos el segundo paso... —contestó el más pequeño, sacando varias fotos con su teléfono móvil—. Vamos, Stan... te daré un premio por haberme llevado a ver la película —mencionó de manera seductora, agarrando de la mano a su novio y perdiéndose en los baños de los hombres.

* * *

><p><strong>Qué final más marica, de verdad. D: En fin, pido disculpas por no haber publicado nada, pero es que estoy preparándoles oneshots y tenía muchos problemas y era Navidad y Año Nuev eso. :I Si quieren que publique más fanfics sobre películas, solo déjame en los comentarios y veré que puedo hacer. :'D (Inner: CofcofVAGAcofcof) Callate. ¬.¬ Muy bien, ¡felices Reyes Magos y que el negro Balthazar les traiga muchos regalos~!<strong>

**P.D.: La idea de que Cartman llorara no es mía. No me acuerdo el nombre de la autora pero pido disculpas si te sentís ofendida de que la haya puesto, es que no quería acabar una historia tipo romance y puro angst. xD :3**

_**Matta nee!**_


End file.
